


It's Just Gravitational, We Are Unstoppable

by jannika



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannika/pseuds/jannika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I just mean, I think, with all the terrible things out there, you have to take good moments where you can find them,” Poe says. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>On a diplomatic mission to retrieve something vital to the Resistance, Poe, Rey, and Finn wind up having to pretend to be married. Miscommunication and things lost in translation, dancing, feelings, a very supportive BB-8, a mention of everyone taking Poe's last name, and general trope-filled, feel-good, nonsense. Because there is never a bad time to use the fake-married trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Gravitational, We Are Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> Set a good year or so after the events of The Force Awakens.
> 
> A trope-filled fic for my new favorite space kids, because there is a blizzard coming and my job was closed all day, so why not. (There is a drop in of the everyone takes Poe's last name in here because that is my favorite thing in the all world right now.)
> 
> There is sex here, but nothing super explicit at all.
> 
> Mentions of PTSD, death, and canon-typical violence, but nothing bad happens to them in this fic.

Every time Poe has had the chance to be on the Millennium Falcon, he marvels all over again, not just at being on an actual legend, but at how surprisingly well it handles itself, at how even for all its run-down, beat-up parts and all its malfunctions, it still manages to feel like it’s flying better than most other ships he’s ever been on. The old, run-down parts caused quite a few objections when they’d headed off in it this morning. There seemed to be a feeling that the Resistance should not send three of its most vital members across the galaxy in a ship older than they are. General Organa had shaken her head and said that she wouldn’t feel safe with them on any other ship, that look on her face she gets sometimes that no one presses. Truthfully, Poe agrees with her, although he cannot quite put into words why, exactly, it feels as safe as it does.

They’re headed for a small planet called Higrath that might have a vital piece for the shield tech the Resistance is working on that they’d be willing to give. The thought is that, hopefully, they have other resources too, that this planet could be incredibly useful. No one is very familiar with this Higrath, but C3PO will be able to translate, and initial contacts have been positive. Poe feels fairly optimistic about the whole thing. Things are rarely as straightforward as they appear in his experience, so he is not discounting the idea that something could go terribly wrong, but he doesn’t think it’s very likely, either. 

Next to him, Rey doesn’t seem to agree, if the tension in her body is anything to go by. Poe thinks that may have more to do with just being on this sort of mission than anything. There’d been a lot of discussion about how it might be good for Rey to gain experience in interplanetary diplomacy, something she’d seemed fairly unsure about. He highly suspects, although he doesn’t know for sure, that he and Finn are along as much because Rey trusts them, is comfortable with them, as they are for the actual skills they bring. He doesn’t mind. He should actually really probably mind more, but listening to her repeat things Luke has said during Jedi training under her breath like comforting mantras, he shakes that off and reaches out to give her shoulder a squeeze. She rewards him with a quick smile, but a real one, not one of the unsure scared ones she still wears all too often.

“I can handle it for a while up here if you want,” Poe says, and she smiles again but shakes her head. 

“Not much longer now,” she says, running her fingers on the controls, like that comforts her too. From behind them Poe hears movement that sounds very non-droid, probably Finn coming up to join them before they land. He smiles back and allows himself a small moment to let it sink in, that he’s on a mission on the Millennium Falcon with a former stormtrooper and a current Jedi, that they’re on a Resistance mission from Leia Organa, that his life has lead him here. When Finn does slide in behind them and put a casual hand on Poe’s arm, Poe thinks there was nowhere else his life ever could have lead. 

///

“They are very excited to welcome you!,” C3PO says, standing between Poe, Finn, Rey, BB-8, and the officials from Higrath. 

“Tell them we’re honored to be here,” Poe says. They’re in a conference room of some sort, sitting on soft chairs that are so blue they almost don’t look real. Rey keeps touching hers like she expects the fabric’s feel to match its color saturation. Finn is sitting straight in his chair, posture that almost looks painful as he looks across the room at the Higrathians. They’re on their own chairs, three of them, and they seem friendly enough, especially after C3PO had reassured them that the light-colored spikes on their limbs are never used in battle. 

“There is to be a large party in two days’ time, and you will be the guests of honor,” C3PO says, translating for the Higrathian in the middle.

“A party? We don’t have time for,” Rey starts, and Poe shakes his head and puts a hand on her knee. He’s seen this sort of thing go sour for a hand salute being the wrong height, and he knows enough to know that if they want to retrieve the part and establish a Resistance friendship with this planet, they absolutely have to attend a party in their honor.

“Tell them their hospitality is generous and appreciated by the Resistance,” Poe says, raising his eyebrows at Rey and Finn and shaking his head slightly. 

“They’ve arranged a room for,” C3PO starts, and then stops like maybe there was an unclear part before and says something else to the Higrathians, “for your family unit.”

“Family unit?” Finn says, a small confused line across his forehead. 

“It didn’t seem like the right word to me either, but I asked again and it is the closest translation,” C3PO says. The Higrathian in the middle says something again, smiling broadly and nodding in their direction. Poe looks at the smiling face, and then at Finn and Rey who still look puzzled and ansty, and suddenly he’s thinking about prepared a room, a room, one, and then about their ship manifesto that had listed all their last names as Dameron- because Finn and Rey don’t have last times and that is how the system had processed it, he thinks- and Poe is almost sure he knows what this is about before C3PO turns back around and says,

“It seems that marriages are always an arrangement of three on this planet, and it would appear, they are under the impression that you three are one,” C3PO says, sounding as apologetic and embarrassed about it as a droid can.

“A marriage?” Rey says in sort of a whisper, darting her eyes back and forth between Finn and Poe. From the floor BB-8 trills a series of beeps that are very clearly pleased by this development and Poe shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

“They’d like you to give a speech at the party, there will be several of their newly engaged from important families there,” C3PO says.

“A speech?” Finn asks. His hands look like they’re gripping the edges of his chair tightly. Poe almost reaches out to try and comfort him a little, but then decides that, given the circumstances, that is probably not for the best. He closes his eyes briefly instead, and then says, 

“Can you ask them to show us to the room? Tell them we’re very tired after our long journey,” so that they can get away and talk in private as soon as possible. The round-faced Higrathian laughs and says something Poe doesn’t need C3PO to translate to know is a sexual innuendo of some sort. 

BB-8 trills happily, traitorously, again, and Poe wills himself not to bury his head in his hands.

///

It’s a nice room, with one nice bed decorated in the same sorts of rich colors the chairs had been, a private refresher off to the side, and windows with thick, patterned curtains on them.

“Shouldn’t we tell them?” Rey says once the doors are shut and the three of them are alone.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Poe says, shaking his head, “we have to get that part, and anything seen as disrespectful to their culture could hurt our chances.”

“But I don’t know how to do that,” Rey says, sinking down onto the floor with her legs crossed. Finn shrugs and follows her, and Poe does the same so they’re sitting in a circle.

“I don’t think it will be hard,” Finn says, somewhat unexpectedly, “I don’t know what a Higrathian family unit is supposed to act like, but the three of us need to stick close together while we’re here anyway, right?”

“Isn’t there more to it than that?” Rey says, a note in her voice like maybe she isn’t sure, actually, what at all marriages generally entail. Poe thinks she might not be. He also thinks Finn has a point, that they have to stick together anyway, should all be the same room anyway, and really, they’re together so often, they spend so much time together, that it really shouldn’t be a problem. Actually, Poe thinks, that is the problem, or a different sort of problem maybe, that it won’t be that hard. 

“Not that other people see, generally,” Poe says, and Rey frowns and then flushes.

“That’s not what I meant,” she says, shaking her head. Finn flushes a little too, like he’s following that thought through a lot more than Poe had meant for either of them to.

“I agree with Finn, though, it won’t be that hard, we’ll just stick together, go the party, get the part, and go home, hopefully with new allies,” Poe says.

“It might be fun,” Finn says with a quick grin.

“I’m not giving a speech,” Rey says, but she’s grinning a little too.

“Me either, I figured that was Poe’s job,” Finn says, and then they’re both looking at him, curious and smiling, and, not for the first time, it hits Poe in chest, like a warmth behind his ribcage, a heat lamp glowing and burning, a quilt they’re weaving with whatever this relationship between the three of them is, a thread with every smile, a patch with every touch, the warmest of feelings.

“Yeah, I’ll handle it,” he says, smiling back at them. 

///

The first night, after a few talks that been more party planning and assurances they will get the part and that the Higrathians are happy to help them than anything else, they head back to their room and stare at the bed for a long minute. 

“I’ll take the floor,” Poe says quickly, because he honestly doesn’t mind and because it seems like the right thing to say.

“I will, this is too soft,” Rey say, pushing her hand down on the bed and making a face.

“It’s too big,” Finn says, surveying it suspiciously. Poe probably should have seen that coming. Rey had slept on the floor at her room back at base for weeks, muttering about things being too soft, before General Organa had switched her bed out for a stiffer model. Finn had shoved his bed against the wall and piled clothes over half of it, until Poe had gathered him extra pillows and assured him that he really could have them. He’s heard them both talk enough to understand, to be able to picture Finn’s tight stormtrooper quarters and Rey’s home in an old AT-AT.

“Okay,” Poe says, and then he looks at the large expanse of floor where they had been sitting earlier and pulls a blanket off the bed and spreads it on the floor, pulling another blanket and the pillows after it, like he’d done a few times as a kid, so long ago. BB-8 rolls around it, beeping in approval.

“Oh,” Finn says, a slow smile spreading back on his face.

“That’s a really good idea,” Rey says.

“And we’re closer to the door this way, in case anything happens,” Finn says, nodding. Poe smiles back. It doesn’t really solve the bed-sharing part of the issue at all, but they both look so pleased that he thinks he’s made the right choice.

They decide that they’ll take turns sleeping closest to the door, because even with BB-8 and C3PO on alert and even with how friendly the Higrathians have been, they still need to be on guard. They all slide weapons under their pillows too, for added security. Finn offers to take the first night sleeping closest to the door, and Poe wonders if some of that is the idea of how much space two people behind him will feel, but he doesn’t question it. He’s planning to take the far side, but somehow he finds himself in the middle, surrounded by two of his favorite people. 

He doesn’t fall asleep for awhile, watching both of them. He wants so many things, so badly, laying in the dark. He wants to roll over and pull Finn close,to hold him until the ever present stiffness in his posture, even in sleep, relaxes. He wants to reach out and run his hands in soothing lines and little touches over Rey’s back and shoulders until some of the tension seeps out. He wants their legs to tangle with his, he wants to be able to hold and touch and maybe so much more and he just. Wants.

Not sleeping is never good for Poe, and he tries to talk himself down, to breathe and still before it happens- the sleepless night thing, the cruel parade of images in his head of the death he’s seen, of the people he’s loved who’ve died at the hands of the evil they’re fighting, many of them at the hands of someone who is still out there, someone who had been inside Poe’s head and that he sometimes thinks still is, is maybe somehow the reason for the graphic, gory nature of the deaths that play in Poe’s head and for they way he shakes from them until everything is fuzzy and feels distinctly unreal and-

Not tonight. He grips the blanket on the floor under him and he breathes in Rey and Finn, listens to their breathing, and he lets himself sleep.

By morning Finn and Rey have both curled into him, Finn under the arm Poe had under his pillow, Rey at his stomach, her knees hitting his thighs under the covers. He can’t bring himself to move away. He thinks it’s probably why he slept so well.

///

The next morning they’re treated to an elaborate breakfast, most of it delicious, and then a tour of the Higrath Capitol city, translated by C3PO. The city is also bright and colorful, tall skinny buildings that stretch to the sky, patches of trees and small parks around a river that cuts right through the center. Rey looks captivated by it, like she always still does with trees and green and plants and water. She touches a small tree with wide leaves early in the morning, quickly but for long enough that their guides notice and C3PO turns to say,

“They said you can have a leaf to keep,” and Rey bites her lip with a small grin and does, picking a large leaf and holding it between her fingers. Finn is looking at her with so much fondness it seems to be coming out his pores, and Poe is pretty sure the expression on his own face is much the same.

“Tell them I said thank you,” Rey says, sliding the leaf into one of her belt loops and looking pleased. Around them, other Higrathians bustle around the city, many in groups of three, Poe notes, and many of them holding on to each other, holding hands, or arms linked together in a way that seem to make the spikes fit together like puzzle pieces, little gestures that are clearly physical affection. He puts a hand on Finn’s shoulder and nods his head toward one group, three Higrathians holding hands as they walk. Finn follows his gaze and then taps Rey, who looks, and then shakes her head like she is holding back a laugh as grabs for Finn’s hand. He looks like he's on the edge of laughter himself, and Poe grins at them again as Finn’s fingers slide into his, because he’s heard that story. 

Sometimes he marvels that all of this, whatever friendship or relationship or whatever it is, never feels like he is intruding on Finn and Rey, on what they have. He thinks it should, they have so much, and he’s almost sure sometimes that they’ve done something about it, at least a few times- but it doesn’t. It always feels like they fit together, all of them, like Higrathian arm spikes. He squeezes Finn’s hand in his as they walk, and C3PO tells them the architectural history of the buildings around them.

They keep holding hands throughout the day, dropping them sometimes and picking back up in a different order switching who is in the middle, laughing and walking in the bright Higrath sun, BB-8 running circles around their feet, delightedly. Poe feels a little giddy with it, even if that’s ridiculous, because they’re all just holding hands and he’s the best pilot in the Resistance and not a schoolboy with a crush. Knowing that doesn’t stifle down the rush at their palms connected, though, at the pulse of energy he feels from them. He allows himself to go with the physical affection impulses he doesn’t usually, because it feels fitting and he can, and because they both light up under it and follow suit. There are forehead kisses and hands on waists, heads on shoulders and dozens of sweet, laughing little moments passed around. It’s something Poe could very much get used to.

///

Later, C3PO says they’ve been asked to learn a dance for the party in their honor, and they agree even if that has Rey scowling again, a little. They’re lead to a room with a shiny floor after they eat again and are greeted by a tall Higrathian who grins at them in a way that feels familiar in a way Poe can’t quite place. BB-8 and C3PO stand back along the wall, C3PO calling out translated instructions as Poe, Rey, and Finn are lead to the middle of the floor.

“This is is Giral, there will be two assistants joining to show you the dance, but Giral is your primary teacher,” C3PO says as two smaller Higrathians come in and join them in the middle of the floor. 

“Tell them we said it’s great to meet them,” Finn says, before Poe can, looking sort of excited about this.

“I’ve never danced before,” Rey says, whispering even though she really doesn’t need to.

“Me either,” Finn says with a shrug, “But I’ve seen it at base and people look like they’re having fun. Is it fun, Poe?”

“Usually, yes,” Poe says, feeling warm again.

“Giral says to tell you this dance is love through movement, and very important,” C3PO says. Poe thinks they maybe all flush a little at that. “He says it has been performed for centuries here.”

“We’re ready,” Rey calls, a note in her voice a little like excitement, suddenly. “You can say that.”

The Higrathians huddle together, placing their arms through each other’s in a basket sort of weave that Poe, Finn, and Rey try their past to copy, laughing as they do.

“He says now you’re ready,” C3PO calls. BB-8 trills happily again, as if in agreement. Poe shakes his head fondly, almost positive his droid is not, in fact, an expert on Higrath dance.

///

The dance, as it turns out, is fast, and physical- Higrathians are faster than humans, a little stronger too, and Poe finds himself with his hands all over Rey and Finn, their hands all over him. There are lifts and legs pulled to hips, bodies flush together, spins, runs of hands along rib cages and arms. It is, luckily, not a very long dance, but by the end of two hours of practice Poe is both exhausted and so turned on he can hardly stand it.

“Giral says you look wonderful together,” C3PO reports happily when a break has been called and Poe, Finn, and Rey are standing together, sweating and breathing heavy. It’s not helping the turned-on thing much. “He also says to tell you you have another lesson tomorrow morning!”

Rey sinks down to the ground, jokingly but probably also because she really needs to sit at that, and her clothes, disheveled from dance and damp with sweat, shift and ride around, giving little glimpses of her skin, her collar bones, little movements that emphasis the red on her neck and the curve of her back as she sits. Poe swallows hard and turns his head to Finn, who is sitting too, but reaching his arms up in a stretch that reveals skin on his stomach, and Poe’s hands clench at his side a little and he closes his eyes. He’ll just have claim the first turn in the refresher, he tells himself, breathing.

On the way back, their hands sliding into each other’s even though they’re all sort of gross and sticky, they run into several members of the Higrathian government, who smile at them and say, through C3PO, that they’ll be presenting the part to them at the end of the party. Rey buries her head into Poe’s arm at that, and he can feel her smile against his skin.

“Oh, this all going wonderfully!” C3PO says. Poe has to agree.

///

That night, they all lay away for a bit, a thrum of excitement under them, bodies exhausted but minds wide awake. Rey is nearest the door tonight, with Finn in the middle and Poe on the end. They’re all a little closer tonight, like they can’t quite stop after the day they’ve had.

“Should we be having so much fun?” Rey asks, “I didn’t think this would be fun.”

“Me either,” Finn says. They both tend to say the word fun with this weight on it, like it’s heavy in their mouths, a word they never had much, if any, chance to use for most of their lives.

“Don’t question fun, just enjoy it,” Poe says, smiling. He’s been questioning it all a lot himself, but still, he feels like it’s what they need to hear.

“Not sure I know how,” Rey says, honestly. Poe reaches a hand out, over Finn, to squeeze her hand. This touching impulse is going to be hard to stomp back down, now that he’s started.

“I just mean, I think, with all the terrible things out there, you have to take good moments where you can find them,” Poe says.

“This is good,” Finn says, thoughtfully, putting hand on Poe’s arm, his fingers drumming little patterns as his movement shifts them, so now it’s more that Poe’s arm is draped across Finn’s chest as he holding’s Rey hand.

“Yeah,” Rey agrees, shifting in even closer to Finn.

“It is,” Poe agrees, even though he’s not entirely sure what he’s agreeing to. His agreement draws another smile from Finn, however, and seems to encourage him to move his fingers more, all across Poe’s arm. 

Eventually, after laughter about failed dance moves and whispers about the things they’d seen today, their bodies still pressed close, they fall into a heavy sleep, one of the best night’s rest Poe thinks he has ever had.

///

There is another sweaty, physical, dance rehearsal the next morning, one that leaves Poe out of breath and wanting, especially the way slides of hands and grabs feel intentional this morning, feel purposeful. He can hardly imagine doing this in a crowded room later, feeling this way in front of so many. He shakes the thought off as he gulps water, collapsed in a pile with a laughing Rey and Finn.

“Giral says he knows from how you do the dance that your marriage will stand the test of time,” C3PO calls, as BB-8 chirps happily, again. Poe bites back a grin, and sees Finn flush, shaking his head and then putting his head down on Poe’s knees like it’s the most natural of things. Poe is starting to think that maybe it is.

“What are you going to say in your speech later?” Finn asks, looking up at Poe.

“It’s a surprise,” Poe says, thinking that the warm feeling is just staying now, has been constant since they got here. Rey rolls her eyes and studies him for a minute, before putting her head on Poe’s shoulder and saying,

“He has no idea, he hasn’t started it yet,” and laughing. Her hair is wet against his shoulder, but he doesn’t mind.

“I have no idea,” Poe admits, and Finn laughs and catches his eye, looking delighted. BB-8 rolls up then, into their little circle, chirping happily.

“What did BB-8 say?” Finn asks, rolling on his back, head still resting across Poe’s knees.

“To tell them the truth,” Rey answers, looking at Poe with a pleased expression on her face, a lot like when she’d held that leaf yesterday.

“Sounds like solid advice,” Finn says, “I knew this wouldn’t be hard.”

“I don’t know, the dance is sort of hard,” Poe says, grinning, as BB-8 beeps again, offering to help.

Poe has never been so warm.

///

There are outfits laid out for them for the party that night, gauzy and vibrant and unlike anything he has ever worn, cut very much like they were not really designed for human bodies. He’s not quite sure about it, until he sees Finn and Rey in theirs and his breath catches in his throat. Rey is tugging at the arms of hers a little, and seems to be shivering a little, so Poe steps behind her and runs his hands over arms. She leans back into him, and Finn watches for a minute before coming over and standing in front of Rey and pulling both of them into his arms in a hug. BB-8 hits against Poe’s feet and beeps excitedly. From inside the hug, he can feel both of their hearts beating, and he can’t help the grin on his face, or the way he leans down a little to put his head on Rey’s shoulder, hands still traveling her arms.

“Thank you,” Rey says after a long moment, her back still pressed against Poe and but her head leaning on Finn’s chest now.

“You looked cold,” Poe says, not moving just yet, other than to trail one of his hands from Rey’s arm to the place her neck and shoulder meets, opposite where his head is resting. The longer the touching goes on, the longer they are here, the more Poe thinks maybe the touching doesn’t have to stop, maybe none of it does.

“I was, cold and nervous,” Rey admits, putting a hand on Finn’s stomach.

“About the party?” Finn asks.

“What if they don’t give us the part? What if we wasted all this time having fun, and then we go home empty handed because it’s all been a trap? What if we don’t go home at all because it’s all been a trap?” Rey says. Poe kneads at the tension in her neck with his hand as he feels Finn’s hand grab at the fabric of his shirt and says,

“We’ll have weapons on if we need to, but I think they would have done it already if they were going to turn on us. This seems too long to be a con of some sort.” Rey doesn’t respond except to moan a little as his hand hits a tight spot in her muscles.

“Couldn’t you use the Force if we had to? Make them give it and we could run for it?” Finn says, then pauses and frowns, “unless they never had it to begin with and-”

“I really don’t think it would have been any benefit to them to do so much if they didn’t have it. They could have just shot us or locked us up on sight if they wanted to,” Poe says.

“I like Giral,” Rey says suddenly, but Poe knows exactly why, and knows exactly what she means.

“Me too,” he says. Finn has his hand at the small of Poe's back, both like he’s anchoring himself and trying to comfort Poe at once. Poe thinks these angles should be getting really uncomfortable, the way they’re all intertwined, but all he can really feel is that same warmth.

“We’d figure it out if we had to, right?” Finn says, half like he’s asking himself. His eyes keep going to Poe’s hand, the one that is working on that knot of muscle in Rey’s shoulder.

“We would,” Poe says, and BB-8 beeps in agreement at their feet.

“Well, BB-8 has faith in us,” Rey says, and then she closes her eyes and says, “Poe,” in a little drawn-out whisper as he digs deeper into the muscles, in a voice that goes straight- well. Poe swallows and closes his own eyes and straightens up, trying not to be obvious.

“We should get going,” Poe says. He thinks he is probably a little red. He moves his hand, reluctantly, off of Rey’s shoulder. They all step apart, a daze in the air, like the very best kind of unreality.

///

Rey ducks out with C3PO to check on the Falcon quickly before the party, saying she’ll meet them there, since they’ve decided they’ll stay tonight and then head out in the morning. Finn grabs Poe’s arm in the hall and says,

“Was that a massage, the thing you were doing to Rey’s shoulder?” He looks excited about the prospect.

“It was,” Poe says, still feeling a little red, “a small one, but yes.”

“I don’t know whether to ask you to teach me or if I can have one,” Finn says.

“We could do both,” Poe says. Finn beams. Poe does not know how he is ever going to come back from this, how they are. He is not sure he wants to. He thinks about a thing General Organa had said to him once, months ago, a moment in her office right after Luke had come back. She’d looked at him but also sort of over him and far away, that look, and said that in the middle of the worst things you can find the best things in your life, that in her experience finding love in the midst of war was the light in the dark, the glow of hope. Chewie’s told them a few stories about the General and Han Solo, but even without those Poe would have known what, who she meant, because she sounded so much like his father talking about his mother after her death. The familiarity of it had made it stick with Poe all the more. He thinks about it now, and he swallows again, this time with emotion, because he increasingly thinks that maybe that is what he’s done.

///

The dance goes off really well, for less than a minute’s worth of choreography they’d learned over two days’ time. It’s still hot and sweaty, and with the outfits the places their hands grasp are often on almost bare skin, but they make it through, and the applause is deafening. Poe is pretty sure a Higrathian or two is crying. The room is beautiful, so many colors, so many Higrathians looking so happy, their affection for each still making their spikes slide together in that perfect way. Giral pulls them all into hugs and says something they don’t need translated to understand. There is a feast after, and then they are given not only the part, with its spinning gears and strong-looking power core, but also a drive containing a list of items the government thinks will be helpful to the Resistance. They drink something sweet and lovely that feels cool in his throat after dinner, and then it’s time for the speech, so Poe stands at his banquet table, C3PO beside him to translate, the whole thing feeling like a wedding he’d gone to when he was young.

“First of all, we would like to extend our gratitude to Higrath: the warm kindness and hospitality you have shown us will not be forgotten by the Resistance,” Poe starts, to more applause and long looks from Rey and Finn. “I’ve been asked to say a little something to the newly-engaged tonight, to those of you newly in love, to talk about my relationship. I am honored to have the chance to do just that. As you know, we are all with the Resistance, we are all fighting side by side, and-” Poe stops, his plan to improvise and keep it light cut off by the look on Finn’s face, by the way the light hits Rey’s hair, and he tells the truth with a long breath.

“I have seen terrible things in my life, horrifying things, but the best thing I have ever seen is the smiles on the faces of these two, and it’s been true from the moment I met them. We’ve saved each other’s lives multiple times, we’ve traveled all through the galaxy, we’ve learned to dance,” he says, stops, to breathe again and for the laughter at that after it is translated. “Someone who I’ve never known to be wrong once said to me that finding love in the bad things, in war, that finding the good, was finding the light. And right now, I look around this room and all I see is light. From all you and your welcome, and from my- from them, Finn and Rey. So that’s my advice to those of you who are newly engaged in this room- to anyone in this room- if it makes you feel like the galaxy is brighter, if it makes the terrifying stuff seem easier, if it keeps you warm, you should keep it. You should hold onto it for the rest of your life, like I plan to.”

The applause and the tears last for a really long time, and both Finn and Rey grab his hands and hold them tight when he sits back down, holding tight and staring at him with more emotions than he’s ever seen from another person, and BB-8 whistles triumphantly, and C3PO sounds emotional too- and.

And they’re showered with gifts, and so much food and praise from the Higrath government and hugs, but all Poe can really feel is the way the two hands in his feel like a promise.

///

Finn kisses him the second the get back to the room and the door is closed, just comes into his space and kisses him, sloppy and urgent, running his hands all over Poe as he does, and then he pulls back and says, “Poe.” with so much in his voice, but before Poe can process or even breath Rey is kissing him too, her hands on his face and the insistent pressure of her lips making him dizzy. 

“Can we do this?” Rey says when she pulls back, breathing hard, “because I want to.”

“I-” Poe starts, but he’s cut off, words dead in his throat, because Rey and Finn are kissing then, and he’s watching them kiss, and it’s unbearably gorgeous. Rey grabs at both their hands when they pull back and pulls them so they’re sitting on their blankets on the floor, all just staring at each other. Poe feels so young in this moment, sitting on a floor with them, the heat and the way he feels giddy and quick in his veins like all the best parts of growing up had felt. Maybe, he thinks, falling in actual love is a growing up moment, even if he would have thought he was far too old to have anymore of those.

“If it works for the Higrathians it can work for us, right?” Finn says, hopeful smile on his face, eyes on both of them like he’s never seen anything so amazing.

“They do seem happy,” Poe says, not bothering to swallow down this lump of emotion.

“We talked about it a few times,” Rey says, gesturing between herself and Finn. Poe’s first thought is that maybe’s right, and they have acted on those feelings that flow strongly between them- and his second thought is,

“Talked about what?” Poe asks.

“You,” Finn says, crawling over a little to kiss Poe again, hands on the back of Poe’s neck all firm pressure and wonderful.

“Did you?” Poe asks, sort of wonderingly, wanting so badly, even more than usual, to be touching both of them, so he does, running a hand to each of their legs and squeezing, watching the way they both squirm at that.

“BB-8 told me it was a good idea months ago,” Rey says, laughing. Across the room BB-8 chirps again and then whirls away toward the refresher, talking about privacy. 

“I made all our last names Dameron on the manifest,” Finn says low and in a rush, “it just looked so wrong and off that Rey and I, didn’t, so I just changed it. You don’t mind, do you?” Finn asks with a shrug and a blush. Poe laughs.

“I don’t mind,” Poe says. 

‘You gave me my name,” Finn says, eyes back on Poe in that full-of-feelings way.

“That’s not,” Poe starts, but doesn’t know how to finish that and doesn’t have to, because Rey is kissing him again, hands in his hair this time, crawling almost on top of him.

“We’re all agreed, right?” Rey says, pulling back just a little.

“To a Higrathian marriage?” Finn says, huge grin on his face, sliding as close to them as he can.

‘I don’t know if that can be arranged, but I did mean what I said,” Poe says.

“Good,” Rey says, planting herself firmly on Poe’s lap. 

“I feel the same way,” Finn says, kissing Rey again, slow and soft and with Rey on Poe’s lap. He squirms a little and she laughs. 

“We might need you to take the lead a little,” Rey says, grinning.

“Take the lead?” Poe echoes, his heartbeat so strong he thinks the pulse is lifting him off the ground.

“The way I asked you about massages earlier, except with,” Finn shrugs, “sex.”

“We’ve- we were never sure we were quite going about it right,” Rey says. Poe thinks that given the way she’s planted on his lap, given everything about the kisses and the hands and everything over the past few days, that they were probably going about it just fine. But. He’s not going to complain.

“Oh. I can do that,” Poe says, grinning, “just let me know when.” 

He’s flat on his back about two seconds later, Rey straddling him and Finn kissing him breathlessly, their hands all over him. 

“Thought it was my lead,” Poe says after a minute, and they both pull back long enough for him to flip things just a little and get his hands, his mouth, on both of them. Their clothes end up in a pile, and then there is more kissing, more touching, strokes hand over skin, Rey’s ribcage under his tongue, the shape of Finn’s thighs and hips in his hands- little biting moans and gasps, and he thinks maybe this lesson should be fairly basic- and he brings them both in turn, to orgasms that seem intense and surprising them with his hands and whispered words of encouragement and words about just what else he’d like to show them- 

And when there are hands on him, hands that barely have to touch, as much as he’d like them to, because between the past few days and getting both of them off, he’s already so far gone it doesn’t take much, he hears himself bite out their names as he falls back. He feels like he’ll never stop falling, and he feels like he’d be okay with that.

Tomorrow, on the way back to base, they will have to talk more about this, about what it means for them in the long run, about what it means for Rey and her Jedi training, about what they’re going to do in the everyday, but for tonight. For tonight it doesn’t matter. So they all wrap themselves in each other, naked and sweaty again but not caring, and Poe pulls a blanket around them and breaths them in, feels their hearts beating.

“I love you,” Rey says, drifting toward sleep and squeezing both their hands at once.

“We can do this, really? I’m allowed to love both of you?” Finn says, like he can’t quite believe it. Poe knows how he feels. He thinks now no one would be able to stop this.

“Yes,” Rey says, putting her head on Finn’s chest as she does, eyes closed. 

“I’ve heard you’re not supposed to disagree with a Jedi,” Poe says, lean over to kiss Finn again, because he can.

“I wouldn’t want to,” Finn says, threading a hand through Poe’s hair, his other hand making lazy patterns on Rey’s back.

“So let’s keep this,” Poe says, thinking about his speech earlier, about the people snuggled around him right now. About the impossible amount of warmth coming from all of him.

Conversation dies off then, sleep washing over them. Poe thinks, as he falls asleep, that Higrath is one of his favorite planets in all the galaxy. Maybe they can come here more often. He thinks General Organa would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr where my life has become crying about Star Wars constantly: [Mightfindmevaluable](http://mightfindmevaluable.tumblr.com/)


End file.
